coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Jordan
Alex Jordan was a painter and decorator who had a short-term affair with Sally Webster just before her remarriage to Kevin in December 2002. The pair first met when Sally rushed into Roy's Rolls as she had a piece of grit in her eye. Alex came to the rescue and removed it and there was an instant attraction between them. Finding out that she worked in Barlow's Bookies, he went there and chatted her up. A day or so later, Sally was pleased to find that, by coincidence, Kevin had employed Alex to decorate No.13. As Sally got to know him over a coffee in the café supposedly to discuss colour schemes, she found out that he had a fiancée, Gaynor, and that he missed her when his work took him all over the country. That bit of news did little to dampen her growing feelings for him though. When he actually began work in the house, Sally found every excuse she could to go back home and see him, even telling boss Peter Barlow she felt ill so that she could leave her post at the bookies. When she got home, Alex was on the way out to obtain more paint and she went with him, suggesting a walk in the park afterwards during which they admitted their feelings for each other. Sally informed him that she and Kevin were divorced however they were getting remarried soon; however she felt it was more for the sake of their girls Rosie and Sophie than out of love - on her part, anyway. As the decorating work proceeded, their mutual feelings grew with Alex painting a rudimentary picture of them in the park which then had to be papered over. When the job was supposedly finished, Sally was despondent as Alex planned to return to the south and his fiancée. She was both surprised but nervous when he appeared again, stating that he had some small parts of the decorating to finish but in reality it was to see her one last time during which they again spent an afternoon in the park. Alex then asked Sally to come away with him but she felt torn over her responsibility to the girls and refused. After a miserable hen night, Alex returned to Weatherfield on the eve of the wedding, told Sally that he'd split up from Gaynor and again asked her to come away with him. Torn in two by her dilemma, she finally admitted to a shocked Kevin as they arrived at Weatherfield Register Office that she was in love with Alex. The man himself turned up at the office to beg Sally not to go ahead with the wedding and, after calming Kevin down, she and Alex talked alone when she told him that she had to go ahead with the ceremony as it would devastate the girls if she didn't. Alex drove off and the ceremony took place, although in a somewhat half-hearted fashion on Sally's part. Although no honeymoon was planned, Kevin took the next day off work to be with Sally alone and she realised that she felt comfortable and secure in his company. The influence of Alex duly passed from her life. List of appearances 2002 Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2002 minor characters Category:Decorators